A Moment of Comfort
by AngelCat93
Summary: Phoenix Wright has proven Miles Edgeworth innocent of the murder of his father, Gregory Edgeworth. The DL-6 incident can finally be put to rest. But has it really been put to rest in Miles' heart. He is in need of some comfort from me. Will I succeed in providing him the comfort he needs? This is a self-insert story. Be prepared for a lot of fluffiness. Rated T just to be safe.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All characters featured, except for Alyssa and Jessica, belong to Capcom. Alyssa belongs to PrincessAlyssaHybrid on deviantArt. I only own myself and this fic._

It was the twenty-eighth of December. I followed my boyfriend, Miles Edgeworth, out of the courtroom. We met Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, Larry  
Butz, Detective Gumshoe and my sister, Alyssa, in the lobby. We had all just witnessed Phoenix win a huge court case. Phoenix had to prove Miles' innocence in not one but two cases. First Phoenix had to prove that Miles wasn't Robert Hammond's killer. After Phoenix made it clear that Miles was  
not the killer, Miles suddenly took the witness stand. He told the court that he was the one who had killed his father, Gregory Edgeworth, in a case fifteen years ago, known as the DL-6 incident. We didn't know it but we fell into Prosecutor Manfred Von Karma's trap. Phoenix knew Miles was innocent and he once again took his client's case. Miles was sure he was guilty but Phoenix wasn't buying it. Phoenix was able to use the evidence that he collected to prove that Manfred Von Karma was the true killer. As the Judge handed out the 'Not Guilty' verdict, we knew that victory was ours. We all chattered happily as we exited the courtroom. As we stood out in the lobby, I could tell the atmosphere had changed from the morning prior to today's trial. Everyone seemed so happy now, even Miles seemed more cheerful. Detective Gumshoe wanted to take a picture so that we would always remember the day's victory. After we took the picture, everyone returned to their casual conversations. I saw Miles standing away from everybody. He looked lost in thought so I went over to talk to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder.  
"Miles, are you ok?" I asked.  
Miles turned to me and nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some things from today's trial." He replied.  
I nodded but I knew something was still bugging him.  
"Miles, I know we won this case but how do you feel about the truth that was revealed in this case?" I asked in a concerned tone.  
Miles looked towards the floor then back at me. He was clutching his upper arm tightly as he spoke. "To be honest, I don't know. It'll take some time for me to completly heal from this." He replied.  
I nodded but it was then that I saw Miles shaking. He was trying to hide the fact that he was shaking but I still caught it. I could tell that he really needed a hug. As I was about to ask if he needed one, Miles suddenly grabbed me and pulled me close to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I wasn't that surprised so I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist. He tightened his grip around my waist. He buried his face in my hair. I could feel wetness on the top of my head. I knew Miles was crying but it was understandable after he went through in this case. I knew Miles needed to let his emotions out or else they would be bottled up forever. Phoenix saw us hugging each other tightly. He approached us wanting to know if Miles was ok.  
"Edgeworth, is everything alright?" Phoenix asked.  
Alyssa put her hand in front of Phoenix. She put her first finger up to her lips. "Phoenix, shhh. Let them have their time." Alyssa replied gently.  
Phoenix nodded. Everyone knew Miles was working some things out in his  
heart. They let us have our time together. Miles held me tightly in his arms. While he held me, I gently massaged his back. He didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed grateful that I was there with him. Miles held me in his arms for about ten to twenty minutes. After I knew for sure that his mind and heart had calmed down, we parted from our hug.  
I gently touched his arm. "Are you feeling better?" I asked.  
Miles nodded. "Y-Yeah. I am." He replied quietly.  
We were suddenly interrupted by Maya who was at the courthouse exit.  
"Mr. Edgeworth, Jessica come on! We're going out to eat to celebrate the  
victory!" Maya said waving to get our attention.  
"Thanks, Maya. We'll be right there." I called back.  
Maya nodded and happily followed Phoenix and Alyssa out of the courthouse. Miles and I exchanged a chuckle before heading towards the exit. Miles stopped me when we were just in front of the door. He turned to face me.  
"J-Jessica?" Miles asked.  
"Hm, what is it?" I asked as I turned to face him.  
"Thank you." He replied. He blushed slightly.  
I nodded. "You're welcome." I replied with a smile.  
After a second Miles suddenly leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips. I was surprised mostly because Miles never really liked to kiss me in public. He usually would be too shy to show his feelings for me publicly. I figured he didn't care who saw him since he had just been through so much in the past three days. I returned his sweet kiss. We kissed each other for a few minutes. After we parted from kissing, he smiled at me and grabbed my hand. We left the courthouse hand in hand. We joined our friends for the  
celebration meal. I was happy that I could be there for Miles in his time of need. 


End file.
